


Nightmare

by nowherenew



Series: Dragon Age: Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some nightmares worse even than those of the archdemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Veyna dreamt often of Tamlen. She woke crying, screaming or rigid with fear. Alistair often came running to her tent, ready to help in any way he could. The first few times, he came with his sword unsheathed. After a while, he realized that Veyna's nighttime battles could not be fought with any blade. Though the reticent Dalish Warden never gave details about exactly what could be causing her so much agony if not the archdemon, Alistair knew she was plagued by awful dreams. As a fellow victim of night terrors, he was not unwelcome.

Neither Warden could explain--or even recall--when Alistair began sleeping right beside Veyna's tent, nor when he started to hold her hand as she slept, nor when he began to wrap his arms around her as they shared a bedroll.


End file.
